mad_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight at the Museum / New Supernatural Mario Bros
Midnight at the Museum / New Supernatural Mario Bros 'is the 11th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 11th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary /'Midnight at the Museum: At the museum, Ben Stiller's Larry Daley, has found he can end the 2nd night at the Museum movie. but then, a strange man comes into the museum and Hits Larry Daley. New Supernatural Mario Bros: after the other Super mario Bros. games, The mario Bros has finally knew who broke into Princess Peach's castle. Segments # MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that canine (chihuahua) research continues. (Stop-motion Cartoon) # Opening Scene # [[Midnight at the Museum|'Midnight at the Museum']]' '(Movie Parody of 20th Century Fox's ''Night at the Museum'''' / TV Parody Midnight) # Animated Marginals segment # '''Bad Idea #771:' Unicorn on the Cob (Parody of a Unicorn and Corn on the Cob (Bad Idea segment) # Vampire Helper (Ad Parody of Hamburger Helper) (Ad Parodies / Stop-motion Cartoon segment) # Crocodile Shoes (Animated by Mike Wartella) # Where is Kristen Stewart Wishing She'd Rather Be? (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) # Picture Ready in 5 Minutes (Cartoon) (Animated by Don Martin) # The Chirps (Movie Parody of ''the Birds'''' / Spoof on Marshmallow Peeps) (Ad Parodies segment) # MAD Security Cam - Vince Neil High School (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon)= # '''Bad Idea #267: '''Strobe Lighthouse (Parody of a Strobe Light and a Lighthouse) (Animated by Mike Wartella) # Spy vs. Spy - Castle Machine Gun (Spy vs. Spy segment) # Animated Marginals segment # Super Villains for your Safety (Super-Villains for your... segment) # Shax Body Spray (Spoof on Shaquille O'Neal / Ad Parody of Axe Body Spray) (Ad Parodies segment) # Drinking magic bottle (Cartoon) (Movie Parody of Disney's Aladdin) # Radiohack (parody on RadioShack) # [[New Supernatural Mario Bros.|'New Supernatural Mario Bros.]] (Spoof on Mario Bros. / TV Parody of Supernatural) # Credits # 5-second Cartoon: (from MAD News) The chihuahua continues barking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Main article: Midnight at the Museum / New Supernatural Mario Bros./Gallery Transcript Main article: [[Midnight at the Museum / New Supernatural Mario Bros. (Transcript)|''Midnight at the Museum / New Supernatural Mario Bros. (Transcript)]] Trivia * This is the first appearance of Bad Idea segment, and this is the first time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. * This is the second time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy, and the second appearance of the Super-Villains for your... segment and the MAD Security Cam segment. * This is the episode of MAD to have 20 segments. The first was 'Episode 1 and the Second was Episode 2. * During Midnight at the Museum , '''there was a mistake when the Dinosaurs were fighting. * In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Vince Neil High School, November 15th, 8:23 PM. * The boy who says "A supernatural plumber? Are you crazy?" * In '''New Supernatural Mario Bros, Dean Winchester's performer appeared to be Kevin Shinick, not Neil Patrick Harris nor Jensen Ackles who voiced him in real life. Voices * Hugh Davidson - Aladdin, Boy, and the Penguin * Mikey Day - Roger Rutherford, Photographer, and Ian Guysin * Grey DeLisle - JWoww, Kristen Russie, and Alligator * Larry Dorf - Roy Lammerstein, Luigi, and Strong Man * Rachel Ramras - Rexy and Princess Peach * Kevin Shinick - Larry Daley, the Situation, Rex the Radiohack Announcer, and MAD News Anchor * Dana Snyder - Ralph Rerth, Shoe Salesman. and Bad Idea Announcer * Gary Anthony Williams - Doug Farmer, The Chirps Announcer, and Shaquille O'Neal Category:Episodes, Category:Season 1 episodes